1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors with improved contact arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
USB 3.0 proposal was standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF) at the end of 2008. An USB 3.0 B type connector includes an insulative housing and USB 2.0 contacts and extension contacts retained therein. Each contact has a contact portion to mate with a mating connector and a vertical tail portion extending out of the insulative housing for connecting with a circuit board. The insulative housing has two parallel tongue portions to retain the contact portions of USB 2.0 contacts and extension contacts respectively. The tail portions of all USB 2.0 contacts are arranged in two rows along an insertion direction of the mating connector, and the tail portions of all extension contacts are arranged in a row behind the tail portions of the USB 2.0 contacts. Therefore, the tail portions of the USB 3.0 B type connector are arranged in three rows along the insertion direction. As a result, the tail portions occupy a larger area of the circuit board which is inconvenient to rout wires.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.